El Demon Slayer y el Dragon Slayer
by DragonSlayerOfIce
Summary: La confesion de Natsu hacia Lucy en el gremio altero a todos pero Gray quien no estaba de acuerdo intentara intervenir entre ellos dos lograndolo pero haciendo que el protagonista lo pase mejor que de costumbre


**Bueno por empezar quería decirles que este es mi primer fanfic y espero que ojala les guste, si les gusta hare otra historia o continuare con la misma haciendo una segunda parte pero bueno todo depende de si gusta o no  
ah por cierto si no les gusto algo díganmelo y también díganme en que puedo mejorar  
Muchas gracias n.n –**

 **Para aclarar:  
(.-) & (-.) Dialogo.**

 **(…) cambio de escena y fin del capitulo**

El Devil Slayer y el Dragón Slayer.

En Fairy Tail por la tarde…

.-Oye Natsu he escuchado por ahí que andas hablando mal de mí-. Dice gray con mucha rabia casi por golpear a Natsu.  
.-¿y que si lo hice? ¿Qué me harás?-. Dice Natsu chocando frente con frente con Gray  
.-tsk como de costumbre ya están peleando esos dos críos-. Dijo Erza entrando al gremio al ver a Natsu y Gray peleando, cuando de repente Gray cae arriba de Erza.  
\- Natsu golpeas como niña Gray mientras que está arriba de Erza sin darse cuenta.-G-gray fíjate arriba de quien estas-. Dice Natsu con cara de miedo corriendo cuando de repente Elfman lo detiene de un golpe en la cara y le dice  
.- quédate y pelea como todo un hombre, mira como Gray recibe los golpes de Erza como todo un hombre-.  
Como ven un día normal en el gremio mientras que en la barra estaban Lucy y Mira hablando  
.-Oye Lucy sabes que dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de Natsu, ¿qué le vas a regalar?-. Dijo Mira  
.-Q-queee es en serio? No sé qué regalarle y tampoco tengo dinero-. Dice Lucy sorprendida por no haberse acordado y sin saber que regalarle  
.-No te preocupes Lucy toma un poco de dinero y cómprale Mira dándole un poco de dinero  
.-Muchas gracias Mira cuando pueda te lo devolveré-. Dice Lucy levantándose de la silla de donde estaba sentada para irse  
.-Natsu vamos a casa-. Grita Lucy ya yéndose  
.-Bueno ahora voy Lucy, después seguimos con esta pelea chicos-. Dice Natsu Mientras sale corriendo, cuando todos gritan al unísono sorprendidos.- queeee están viviendo juntos-.  
.- Si así es hace un tiempo que estamos saliendo y hace poco me mude a su casa-. Dice Natsu con una sonrisa enorme en la cara ya saliendo por la puerta del gremio  
.-wow eso no me lo esperaba para nada-. Dice Wendy sorprendida.- nadie se lo esperaba a algo así-. Dice Erza.-Natsu ya es todo un hombre-. Dice Elfman  
.-Tsk no sé porque le dan tanta importancia-. Dice gray enojado por alguna razón…

A la mañana siguiente Natsu cuando se despertó no encontró a Lucy a su lado en la cama, entonces se levantó a ver si la encontraba en la cocina o en el baño pero tampoco estaba entonces vio que el celular de Lucy estaba arriba de la mesa y había un mensaje de alguien que decía que se iban a juntar en un parque de por ahí cerca, Natsu sintió curiosidad, se vistió y fue directo al parque donde supuestamente se iba a encontrar Lucy con alguien.  
Natsu se acercaba al parque pero de manera que no lo pudieran ver, al llegar vio que con quien se juntó Lucy era gray, Natsu enfadado quiso ir y golpearlo pero lo pensó por un tiempo y se dijo a si mismo que capaz era un mal entendido y los siguió por las dudas para ver que hacían, entraron a una tienda de regalos y Natsu se acordó de que dentro de poco era su cumpleaños y se puso feliz al pensar que le regalarían estaba a punto de irse pero vio que iban a otro lado, empezaron a caminar en camino hacia el parque donde se habían encontrado, se sentaron en un asiento del parque y se pusieron a hablar, Natsu intentando oír lo que decían escucho que en un momento la conversación se tornó un tanto extraña  
.-Oye Lucy la verdad es que lo que yo quería hacer en realidad cuando dije que quería acompañarte a comprar el regalo de Natsu era por fin hacer algo que lo debería haber hecho hace Gray medio sonrojado  
.-Que quieres decirme gray? Lucy sospechando lo que iba a decir  
.-Emm como decirlo… Me las únicas palabras que le salieron a Gray por estar tan vergonzoso  
.-Etoo pero tengo a Natsu y tu estas con Lucy sonrojada, Natsu que estaba arriba de un árbol de donde estaban ellos escuchaba todo para ver si intervenía o no y veía a donde iba a llegar eso pero eso no sacaba el hecho de que estaba enojado al punto de no controlar su fuego, estaba a punto de quemar el árbol y delatarse  
.-Juvia no me interesa más y ese estúpido de Natsu me importa menos todavía, Lucy por favor déjalo y ven conmigo-. Dijo Gray acercándose cada vez más a Lucy  
.-Perooo…-. Dice Lucy sin saber que decir, Natsu ya estaba por bajar y romperle la cara de un puñetazo  
.-No digas más-. Gray se acerca a ella lentamente agarrándola de la cintura y la besa, Lucy le siguió el beso y Natsu salió corriendo casi llorando aguantándose las ganas de pegarle a Gray hasta dejarlo medio muerto, Lucy al abrir los ojos tras el beso vio a Natsu corriendo y grito.-Natsu-. Lucy arrepentida salió corriendo tras Natsu pero gray no lo permitió y la agarro de la mano y le dijo.- déjalo, quédate aquí conmigo deja que piense bien las que se quedara con el pero con otras intenciones, Lucy sin saber que hacer acepto…

Toc Toc Toc alguien llama a la puerta en la casa de Natsu, decaído va y abre la puerta  
.-Hola Lissana que venía a visitarlo.- Que pasa Natsu te noto algo decaí Lissana preocupada por ver a Natsu con marcas en los ojos como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche  
.-Nada Lissana gracias por Natsu con alegría en la cara al ver que al menos alguien se preocupaba por el  
.-pasa Lissana-. Dice Natsu y se van a su cuarto y se sientan en la cama para estar más cómodos  
.-Natsu cuéntame que te paso-. Pregunta Lissana mientras le acaricia la pierna aprovechando que Natsu estaba decaído para poder seducirlo  
.-Vi a Lucy y Gray be... Natsu sin poder terminar su oración porque Lissana le acababa de robar un beso  
.-Q-que haces Lissana?-. Pregunta Natsu súper sorprendido lanzándose hacia atrás cayendo de la cama donde estaban sentados  
.-Natsu estas bien?-. Dice Lissana tras ver que Natsu se cayó de la cama.-Espera ahora te ayudo a levantarte-. Dijo Lissana pero en el momento de agarrarle la mano para que se pudiera levantar disimulo una caída agarrando "accidentalmente" los pantalones de Natsu dejándolo con el pene al aire  
.-L-lissana... que haces? Natsu avergonzado con su amigo al aire libre  
.-Etoo Perdón-. dice Lissana agarrando el pene de Natsu viéndolo con la cara súper kawaii mientras acercaba su boca lentamente al pene de Natsu sacando la lengua lentamente y lamiendo le la punta del pene a Natsu  
.-Aaaah p-pa..ra-. dice Natsu gimiendo sin poder hacer nada por la buena sensación que le daba  
.-Pero si recién empiezo tu solo relá Lissana ya empezando lentamente a meterse más el pene dentro de su boca yendo poco a poco más rápido, Natsu que ya no se resistió más empezó a seguir le el juego, Natsu intenta sacarle la remera despacio agarrando la remera desde su cintura subiendo de a poco llegando a los pecho al subir la remera y pasar los pechos, los pechos por la presión que tenían rebotan mientras que Lissana emite un gemido despacio intentado que no se escuchara mucho, Lissana que seguía chupando el pene de Natsu que ya estaba a punto de correrse, entonces Lissana al ver que ya le faltaba poco a Natsu le deja de chupar el pene para ponérselo entre sus dos enormes tetas haciéndole una paja con ellas mientras que le chupaba la punta del pene que entraba y salía de sus tetas Natsu ya no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en los pecho de Lissana dejándole los pechos blancos, Lissana se paró y de repente y se va en dirección a la cama poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo pero desde la cintura para arriba en la cama y Natsu que no sabía cómo reaccionar se quedó parado donde estaba  
.-Natsu que haces ahí ven aquí y no me hagas esperar-. Dice Lissana, Natsu que reacciono medio lento por la reacción rápida de Lissana se levantó lo más rápido posible y se acercó a lissana y empezó a frotar su pene por su vagina  
.-Aaah….aaah…aaah.. N-natsu por favor ya mé Lissana excitada esperando que por fin Natsu metiera su pene  
.-Bueno pero dime si te sientes incomoda o te Natsu ya metiendo la puntita, de a poco va metiendo todo su pene mientras que Lissana se aguanta los gemidos ya al entrar todo su pene Lissana pega un gemido tan fuerte que se escucha hasta en la casa de los vecinos que estaban durmiendo  
.-Lissana no grites tan fuerte-. Dice Natsu callándola mientras que empieza a aumentar el ritmo en el sexo, mientras que le mete el pene empieza a acariciarle las tetas apretándole los pezones suavemente estando en esa misma posición por un largo tiempo ya cansados de estar así se suben arriba de la cama Natsu acostado y Lissana subiéndose arriba de él metiéndose su pene lentamente en su vagina hasta entrar completamente, Natsu aprovechando la posición cómoda en la que estaba le agarra la un cachete de la cola mientras que con la otra mano le agarra una teta apretando suavemente, ambos estaban tan excitados que ya estaban a punto de correrse y empezaron a ir mas rápido todavía, cuando de repente se escucha de fondo  
Toc toc toc*llamaban a la puerta* ellos al estar tan concentrados en lo que estaban no prestaron atención y quien sea que estaba al otro lado al escuchar gritos fuertes que venían de adentro entro rápido para encontrarse a ambos en una situación un poco incomoda pero la forma en la que reacciono esa persona fue un tanto extraña… 

**Quien entro a la habitación?**

 **Como habrá reaccionado?**

 **Que pasara entre Natsu y Gray?**

 **Estas y mas preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
